


Scream

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack,” Mark whispers. “Just tell me you're okay, please.”</p><p>But he isn't. He isn't okay. Jack is the exact opposite of okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes no sense.

_[Incoming call]_

Jack ignores the message. He knows who it is, anyway.

The lights are out in his room. The storm roars to life outside, throwing all it has against the glass panes of his window, whipping at the boards that surround his house. The wind howls as if its got nowhere to go, as if its lost and afraid—perhaps not unlike he is. 

_[Incoming call]_

Damn, he thinks. Mark is one persistent bastard. He considers throwing his phone across the room, perhaps to break it, to stop the calls, but he still has payments on it and he knows he'll regret it in the morning if he breaks it. 

_(Would he regret it now, though?)_

_[Incoming call]_

Jack wants to scream. He grabs his phone, and it almost slips from his fingers, when his thumb accidentally presses the 'answer' button. There's a long pause and he waits, breathing softly, until he hears, “Jack?”

He doesn't speak. Mark says again, “Jack. Please talk to me. _Jack._ ”

Jack doesn't answer. He drops the phone, but doesn't hang up. He hears Mark breathing, waiting, to see if he'll say anything, but he won't. Mark will hear nothing from Jack. 

“Jack,” Mark whispers. “Just tell me you're okay, please.”

But he isn't. He isn't okay. Jack is the exact opposite of okay. He feels like his lungs aren't working properly, that his heart isn't pumping enough blood, that his skin is stretched too tightly over his hollowed bones. He feels like his head is going to explode at any given moment. 

He opens his mouth anyway. Mark has that effect on him. But nothing comes out. Words are stuck in his throat—they lodge themselves there. Nowhere to go, they stay there, unable to come out but unable to be swallowed. He cannot swallow these words. He cannot tell Mark he is okay. There is nothing.

Thunder roars. Jack screams.

Not because he's scared. Jack isn't scared of storms. But for some reason the thunder brings to life _something_ inside of him, and before he knows it the scream ends and he's crying, and he's crying but he doesn't know why. He can't breathe anymore and he's trying so hard—he's trying so hard to breathe but nothing is getting into him. His head feels light and the room is spinning, but he tastes salt on his tongue and wonders why it doesn't bother him.

He loses his fingers in his hair. He pulls at it, as if it will yank the room to a standstill, but it doesn't. He's still crying. His heart aches. Why, why is it aching? Why is it hurting so badly? 

The rain picks up. He hears it pounding on his roof. It sounds uncertain and unclear. It doesn't pound rhythmically like he's used to. It just pounds with no reason to it. His heart pounds with no reason to it. 

All was silent except for his sobs. He doesn't feel like himself. 

Then he hears Mark. Mark is screaming at him. Begging. He'd forgotten he hadn't hung up the phone.

“ _Sean,_ ” Mark pleads, using his real name. He doesn't think he's ever heard Mark use his real name. “Sean. Talk to me. Tell me what's happening.”

“I loved you,” Jack says, words erupting out of him. The tears stall for a moment. His voice is unrecognizable. Is he even talking? Is this him talking? “I _love_ you.”

His voices shakes. His body trembles. What's happening to him?

Mark is silent. Jack starts crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
